As Dreary As A Dream
by ficklepickle7
Summary: This is my entrée for the "Fanfictions Got Talent" contest. Sequel to "An Interesting Experience". I don't want to spoil it, since its already completely finished and posted, so read if you want to. The title kind of explains it. Rated T for some violence/blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**** Hello, everyone! Sorry for my long disappearance! There was school and Thanksgiving, and I couldn't find time to post stuff I wrote, so here I am now! This is for the 'Fanfictions Got Talent' contest. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT PANSY! **

* * *

**_Pansy's POV_**

With a start, I woke up in a very dark place. I strained to see something, anything. I sensed movement coming from my right.

"H-hello?" I asked with a slight tremor.

"Hey, Pansy, good to know that you're finally awake." An Australian accented voice said. I quickly recognized it as Perry's.

"Perry! Where are we?" I asked.

"In some sort of cave-like prison." He replied.

"Wh-why?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? We were kidnapped." Perry replied with an uneasy look.

"Kidnapped? By who?" I asked.

"Some new evil group with the acronym 'EVIL PERSONS'. Don't even ask me what it stands for." Perry said with an eye roll. I had just noticed how dirty his fur was. My fur was the same way.

"Are… Are we the only ones?" I asked quietly, listening to my echo on the cave walls.

"No. The whole Flynn-Fletcher family is with us. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Linda, Lawrence, and us." Perry said sadly. "But they're still knocked out cold." I shuddered and pressed into Perry's soft fur. We sat in silence for several minutes, listening for any noises that might indicate movement. Then we heard some shuffling in the corner of our prison.

"Hello? Perry?" A worried voice sounded from the corner. Phineas came into view.

"Phineas! You're okay!" Perry said, looking him over for injuries. One eye was swollen shut, and his arms and legs were badly bruised. Phineas pulled away gently.

"Perry, I'm fine. But what happened?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry to say that we've been kidnapped." Perry said with a small frown. Phineas gasped.

"By who? And where's Mom and Dad? And Ferb and Candace?" Phineas asked, squinting into the darkness.

"They should be here somewhere…" Perry said, peering around in the dark.

"I hope we get out of here soon…" Phineas muttered. Perry frowned and draped an arm over Phineas' shoulder.

Soon the whole family regained their conciseness. Perry told everyone the same thing about what happened. We couldn't tell when it was day or night; there were no windows in the prison. Also, we had a very small amount of food, for Perry and I only had enough to sustain ourselves for a couple days. We all just slept, hoping that the agency would rescue us soon.

**Authors Note:**** So, how was it? Let me know if there are any grammer/spelling mistakes, so I can fix them! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**** Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**_Pansy's POV_**

A couple days later, a bright light appeared in the corner of the room. We saw our cell for the first time. It was mostly rock, with no detail at all. There were no windows, nor clean places to sit. Everyone squinted at the bright light, and barely make out a big figure in the doorway. He had an evil smirk and a dark green outfit. From the way Perry gasped, I guessed that they had met before.

"No way, THE REGERGENTATOR?" Perry practically yelled. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Ah, so you do recognize me…" The Regergentator said with a very deep, rough voice. Perry growled and took a step forward.

"Are you the idiot who locked us in here?" He growled threateningly. The Regergentator just laughed.

"You bet I am! For I am the evilest villain in the world; THE REGERGENTATOR!" He said as a flash of lightning came into the room from outside. The loud _clap_ of thunder echoed through the cave.

"Now… torturing time!" The man smirked evilly. "Who wants to go first?"

Everyone stared in disbelief. The Regergentator looked impatient, his foot tapping against the dusty floor.

"If you don't pick, I will!" He growled. "So make a decision!" Perry inhaled sharply and stepped forward.

"Do whatever you want to me, but you don't lay as much as a finger on anyone else!" Perry hissed. The Regergentator smiled and pulled him out of the room. A guard came in and grabbed me. I struggled in his tight grasp, but I could not escape. Phineas yelped and tried to follow us, but there was no use. There were too many guards.

We were carried to a small room down a hall. Perry was thrown against the wall. The guard tied me up against a chair.

"Come back now or your prissy little girlfriend is a goner!" The Regergentator yelled. Perry scrambled back to us, one arm cautiously held in a position that suggested that it was injured. I gasped and strained against the thick rope that held me to the chair.

"The more you struggle, the bigger chance that your boyfriend will die in front of your eyes!" The Regergentator shouted as he grabbed Perry by his broken arm. He yelped and hung limply from his grasp. The Regergentator twisted all of Perry's limbs in front of my eyes. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I shrieked in horror.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Please!" I strained so much that the rope started to unravel.

"Pansy, I'll be fine. Just look away, please!" Perry said weakly through clenched teeth.

"But… but…" I cried as I watched him in horror.

"Pansy!" Perry yelped sharply. I clamped my eyes shut and tried to ignore Perry's whimpers of pain.

The next thing I knew, we were both thrown against the cell wall. I stood up and ran to Perry's badly injured body. I broke into tears at the blood and twisted limbs. Candace shrieked in horror at the appearance of him, and Phineas turned around, fear shining through his blue eyes.

"No, no, no…" I muttered through my tears. Perry looked very bad. All of his limbs were twisted at odd angles, he was cut almost everywhere, and many bruises showed through his teal fur.

"Pansy, honey, I don't think we can do much… It's better to just leave it how it is." Linda suggested, placing a hand on my shoulder. I threw her a thankful look and curled up against Perry. I soon fell into sleep.

I woke up when a bright light burned my eyes. It was Peter and Pinky, along with the rest of the OWCA! I leaped to my feet and shouted with triumph. I ran over and hugged both of them tightly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, señorita!" Pinky stammered. I backed away quickly.

"You've finally come! Perry needs serious help!" I cried.

"Yeah, I know. There's definitely something wrong with that brain of his!" Peter said with an eye roll. Pinky glared at him.

"No! Just come see!" I said and yanked them over to Perry. They both gasped and shielded their eyes.

"Wha-what happened?" Pinky asked, his voice strained with emotion.

"He insisted on being the one beaten up. But I never thought that it would be this bad!" I explained sadly.

"I'll call Doof. He's a doctor, right?" Pinky asked, getting out his phone.

"No, he just looks like one." A very quiet voice interrupted the silence. I spun around and shouted with joy. Perry's eyes were halfway open.

"Perry! I thought that you were gone!" I said happily. Perry weakly returned my smile.

"Perry, how could you get this hurt? This is the most injured I've ever seen you!" Peter said.

"I had to protect my family." Perry replied with a small shrug.

"Pinky, who's hurt?" Doof sprinted into the room and asked. He looked around. "Come on! We've been over this before! Only call me if it's a real emergency- NO!"  
Doof stood frozen, his eyes fixed on Perry's barely conscious body.

"Is this enough of an emergency for you?" Pinky asked sarcastically, Peter chuckling at the humorous statement.

"NOO! PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" The Doctor cried, kneeling next to his nemesis.

"Doof, it's not as bad as it looks…" Perry said with a flinch.

"Perry the platypus! This is the worst I've ever seen you!" Doof said, gently examining the injured body.

"I'm fine. Go and tend to the other injuries." Perry said with his eyes closed.

"Perry the platypus, I would not call your condition right now _fine_. More like _badly injured_, _close to dying_… those are the words I would use." Doof said with his hands on his hips. "Who did this to you, anyway?"

"The Regergentator." Perry said with a pained expression.

"I knew that guy was a horrible villain! I mean, who would be so cold and ruthless that they would hurt their ex-nemesis this bad? I'm gonna kick that…"

(Doof then said a long string of very bad words that I don't care to repeat.)

"…in a place he won't forget!" Doof hissed. Everyone stared at him.

"Doof, there are children here!" Perry scolded.

"Says the platypus who secretly cusses in his mystical platypus language!" Doof argued sarcastically. Perry rolled his eyes.

"Doof, could you help him somehow?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, he's so badly hurt that I don't want to even touch him. I'm afraid that I might make him worse…" Doof replied sadly. After that, everyone remained silent.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Let me know about any mistakes and please comment! Even if it's bad, I still want a response from my loyal fans! Just kidding! ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**** Here is the last chapter. I was going to break it up, but I couldn't find a good place to separate it, so this is an extra-long one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Pansy's POV_**

Soon, police and firemen rushed into the room. They brought Perry into the ambulance. I rode beside him nervously.

Major Monogram and Carl joined us at the hospital. We waited in silence for the good or bad news. A doctor rushed out of Perry's room.

"He's not going to make it. Go and say your goodbyes." The doctor said with absolutely no expression. Everyone stared at him in a stunned silence.

"What… what do you mean?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"There are too many of his bones broken. He's also lost a lot of blood." The doctor said before turning away. I looked at Doof, who was close to tears. Monogram and Carl looked the same way.

"But…" Phineas interrupted, "Perry has to stay alive! Can't you do something?" The doctor kept walking away, and soon we were left alone in the hallway. We then silently filed into the room. A heavy tension filled the air as we listened to the beeps of the medical equipment. We stood in silence until the machines stopped beeping. Everyone looked at me sadly as I cried my eyes out. Then a booming voice came from the ceiling. I screamed in horror as reality dissolved before my eyes.

* * *

I woke up in Phineas' room. It was still night time, and the boys were asleep.

"Pansy? Are you alright? You were whimpering in your sleep." A familiar voice whispered. Perry was sitting in front of me with a worried expression. At the sight of him, I cried tears of both pain and joy. He hugged me tightly and rubbed my back. I tried talking to him, but it came out as gibberish with my crying. He just hugged me tighter.

"Maybe we should go outside before we wake anyone." Perry suggested. I nodded, wiping the remaining tears away from my face.

"Too late…" Phineas muttered sleepily from his bed. Perry's furious stare was enough to shut him up. We went outside without another sound.

We sat together by the big tree. The many lights of fireflies glittered around the backyard. I snuggled against Perry's warm fur, staining it with tears. The rhythmic chirping of crickets and Perry's steady heartbeat were enough to calm me down.

"So, why are you so upset?" Perry asked.

"I had a really bad dream." I replied half-heartedly.

"Would you be comfortable enough to tell me about it?" He asked after a moment of thought.

"Yeah, but it's really scary. You've been warned." I said. At that, Perry gave a small smile.

"Well, I woke up in this dark, cell-like cave. The whole Flynn-Fletcher family was there. We had all been kidnapped by this big dude in a green outfit." I started.

"Wait, do you mean a bald guy that yells in union with lightning?" Perry asked uneasily.

"Yeah. In my dream you called him 'The Regergentator'." I replied.

"Wow, that's horrifyingly accurate…" Perry muttered.

"You mean that's actually his name?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah. When I was reassigned, he was my nemesis. But only for like, 3 hours." Perry said with a shrug.

"You defeated him in 3 hours?" I asked with a smile.

"Yep. Surprisingly, he's easier to defeat than Doof." Perry said.

"Wow… Well, he came into the cell a couple days after. Then he demanded for someone to step forward to be tortured." I said with a shudder.

"Let me guess…" Perry said with a small smile.

"Yep, you stepped forward. Literally. So anyways, this creepy, green-clothed guy dragged us both to this small room, where he threw you against the wall." I said. Perry flinched.

"Ouch. I've had an experience like that before…" He muttered.

"Who threw you against a wall?" I asked with an amused expression.

"Doof. I think it was an accident, though." Perry replied.

"You think?" I asked. Perry punched me lightly on my arm.

"Okay, fine, I'll continue. So the Regergentator broke all of your bones! And he made me watch! And then he knocked you unconscious and threw us into our cell." I was close to tears now. Perry just stared at me sympathetically.

"And then when Pinky and Peter… finally found us, you were close to being dead… And Doof cussed in front of your whole family…" I said, a small smile showing through my tears

"Doof cussed?" Perry asked me.

"Yeah!" I confirmed.

"Oh, I'm so going to give him a hard time later today..." Perry muttered happily.

"Anyways, the doctor said that you would die… and you did…and then your voice came through the ceiling and scared me half to death!" I stuttered through sobs. I finally broke and let tears pour into my hands.

"Aw, Pansy, it's alright. I'm perfectly fine now! See?" Perry said, hugging me closer to him. I buried my face in his fur. We sat there in each other's arms for some time.

"Perry, please don't ever die!" I begged.

I'll certainly try not to…" Perry chuckled.

"There's that sense of humor I've always loved!" I smiled through my tears. He returned the smile.

"Your eyes sparkle when you're happy." Perry said warmly. "You're beautiful, Pansy. The most beautiful platypus in the world."

"Come on. I'm not beautiful." I scoffed.

"No matter what is said, I think you are." Perry said. I smiled even more and embraced him tighter.

"My goodness, if you squeeze me any tighter, my bones might break for real!" Perry joked. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Have you ever had a nightmare?" I asked him.

"Of course. Who hasn't?" He pointed out.

"Do you want to tell me about yours?" I asked.

"Are you sure you can take it?" Perry grunted playfully.

"I think after tonight I can live through anything!" I said with an eye roll.

"Okay then. One night, I dreamed that Candace dreamed that Phineas and Ferb were sent to military school." Perry started.

"Why?" I asked.

"I think they built this tower that broke the house in half." Perry replied. I stared at him in shock. "No, I'm telling the truth." He reassured me.

"Anyways, she went to rescue them with Jeremy. So they had to trick the evil military school teacher into handing Phineas and Ferb over, who were brainwashed at that point. Then, when the police had them surrounded, Doof and I came out of the ground on a giant spider and knocked the enemies off of a cliff. Then Jeremy proposed and there was this weird thing with Baljeet controlling puppets on strings…"

"What?" I said, earning a chuckle from Perry.

"Yeah, I know. I dream the weirdest things! Anyways, Candace woke up and told the entire family about me as a secret agent, and Phineas suggested that that's where I went every day. Then all of these men in black came into the house and took them all away and Monogram relocated me…" Perry shuddered and looked at the ground.

"Wow, that is a pretty bad dream… but mine was worse." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah…" Perry agreed.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we could prevent our nightmares?" I asked him.

"Yes. Yes it would. You know, Phineas and Ferb could probably build a machine that does that…" Perry said with a finger on his chin and a witty smile.

"Or maybe you could battle my nightmares!" I joked, jabbing him lightly in the chest.

"Like a dark ninja at midnight!" Perry said before flipping in midair and landing in an attack position. "A killer hidden in the depths of an innocent crowd…" He flipped again. "A needle hidden in the depths of a haystack-whoa!" He yelped as I tripped him with my tail.

"You know, if you fought my nightmares, you would have to be able to beat me!" I said with an evil smile.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Perry asked with a sneaky expression. I nodded and hopped into a defense position.

"Bring it on!" I challenged. Perry smiled and leaped at me. We fought fist-to-fist for a couple minutes. I was slightly winning.

"You have to use your abilities against your opponent!" I wittily hinted as I faked a punch to make him stumble. A look of realization appeared on Perry's face. I used the distraction to knock him down against the tree. He faked a look of surprise and reached behind himself. He struck me lightly with a long stick. I fell to the ground and watched him in shock as he performed some rather advanced moves with the pole.

"Perry… how?" I stuttered and he pointed the stick at my chest.

"Jojutsu, fighting with a long pole. I learned it in my early days at the OWCA." He replied proudly, twirling the pole like a baton in one hand.

"How come I never learned it?" I asked with crossed arms.

"I don't know. But this is fair. You _did_ give me a hint, you know." Perry said with a wide smile.

"Can you at least let me get a weapon of some kind?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"No! How is that fair for me?" Perry protested. I glared at him. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He muttered as he stepped away to let me get up. I ran to the hose and turned it on. Freezing cold water gushed out. I pointed the nozzle at Perry and put my thumb over the hole. The water blasted him in the chest and pushed him back.

"Hey! Big mistake! That's cold!" He stuttered as he shielded his body with his hands. It wasn't helping much.

"Well, maybe that's how I felt when you shoved me into the pool!" I said with an eye roll. Perry scoffed and attacked me with his pole. I dodged and sprayed him in the face with water. He stepped away and rubbed his eyes.

"Ugh. Can we stop now?" He asked impatiently. I noticed that he was shivering a little.

"Okay. But if you let me squirt you again, I won't tell anyone that you lost to a girl!" I smirked at his stunned expression.

"Fine. But if I get hyperthermia, it's your fault!" He scowled. I smiled and drenched him with water from the hose.

"Had enough yet?" He growled. He was shivering even more now. I frowned a little and turned off the hose. Perry shook thoroughly and sat down beside the tree. I sat next to him. I could hear his quiet chattering from shivering so much.

"Perry, you're shaking like Pinky!" I accused. I hoped that I didn't go too far.

"N-no I'm n-not…" He stuttered. I frowned even more and felt his fur. It was freezing cold.

"You feel really cold!" I told him anxiously.

"Well, that's what happens when you're drenched in freezing water…" He muttered. I pulled him closer to me. I could feel him shaking underneath his fur.

"I'm sorry. I guess I went too far…" I muttered.

"I-its o-okay…" He told me quietly.

"No, it's not. Do you want to go inside to get warmed up?" I asked.

"N-no, i-it's a-alright…" He said and lied back against the tree trunk. I snuggled up against him. He seemed to seize shivering for a moment.

"T-thanks…" He muttered into my ear. I smiled and hugged him tightly. We both drifted to sleep in the cold moonlight.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** So, how was it? Again, PLEASE RESPOND TO MY WRITING! How do I know if I did something wrong if you don't say anything? So review! Please?**


End file.
